Live to drive
by Legionary Prime
Summary: Years after the world race , the drivers are recruited again fir a bigger threat with Gelorum and her racing drones. Features oc and rewrite of Acceleracers to give it the proper ending it deserved.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N it's been a while huh, been two years since I wrote or publish anything on here. I was going through depression most of last year and gotten over most of it . I lost interest in my hobbies like writing and video games but I found the interest back in the last few months and I've been planning this story for a while now. It's a bit personal for me as Acceleracers was a big part of my child hood and it getting cancelled and ending on that god awful cliffhanger still haunts me thirteen years later. The goal of this story is to do a rewrite, make some changes with so,e issues I had with the show and add an oc or two to it. That and give it the ending the show deserved. I personally not expecting a lot of reviews with the Acceleracer fandom kind of dead here but that's not gonna stop me. Hope you guys enjoy it. Special thanks to all my close friends on here who helped me over the years and kept me motivated to keep writing. I know my writing isn't the best , but I'm doing what I can to try.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Acceleracers, I honestly don't know who owns it still**

He looked at himself in the mirror , he and one of those dreams again . Where _they_ won. The drones . Created by an ancient alien race called the Accelerons, they and their leader , Gelorum , took everything from him. The wheel of power , his ability to walk.. He eyed himself in the mirror as he put his purple suit on.

His name was Peter Tezla , and he will have his revenge.

* * *

He stared softly as he looked at coats , reminiscing about times when he and his friend Alec would surf here . His name was Vert Wheeler , and he was supposed to be the best driver in the world . You see there was this world race hosted a few years ago by a man named Peter Tezla to enter the strange dimensions built by an ancient alien race called the Accelerons. Tezla recruited 35 of the best drivers for the rest and he , Vert , didn't know why exactly Tezla chose him . At the time , he had just turned sixteen and passed his drivers test . Maybe Tezla was impressed by his skills or something A?

Vert has always wondered if Tezla meant to get his father instead of him , but Tezla never said anything about that so he assumed no . Still, after the world race, he and fellow driver Kurt Wylde joined a street racing team called the Teku. Kurt hooked him up with the group a year or so after the world race . Vert felt right at home with the Teku . Their previous leader , Tone Pasero , was skeptical of Vert due to his age but Kurt vouched for him

A few months prior , Tone got in a wreck while racing against the leader of the Metal Maniacs and rival, Tork Maddox. Tone was killed in the crash and his younger brother , Nolo, became the leader of the Teku . Nolo has held a grudge against Tork ever since .

Vert is now eighteen . He wore a white jacket and had blonde spikey hair , his car /van hybrid is the Deora 2 , he kept from the world race . Vert started to hear loud music so he turned around and saw a truck with built in stereos arrive, followed by a blue car and a yellow car . The truck driver opens his door and was revealed to be an Asian guy with black hair and wearing a white jacket as well. He was Shirako Takamoto , a Japanese-American with an obsession with music

The driver of the blue car was a woman named Karma Eiss, the only woman to join the Teku . She had black hair and blue eyes and wore a blue and white race suit . The driver of the yellow car was Nolo Pasero , the current leader of the Teku .he was tall with black hair and black eyes and wore a blue and yellow jacket with a black shirt underneath . Around his neck though , was a necklace of a broken letter t.

"Vert , glad you could make it in time " Nolo said as he patted Vert on the shoulder .

"Kurt told me there was going to be a big race tonight ,am I in? Vert asked, always eager for another race

"Not this time" Kurt said as he held out his hand .

Vert took his hand and shook it. "Vert, this is between me and Tork tonight " Nolo said. "Finally gonna get pay back for what he did to Tone."

Vert just shrugged , he doesn't particularly agree with Nolo's grudge as he thought Toni spun to far and crashed and it wasn't Tork's fault , but he kept his opinion to himself about it , didn't want to get on Nolo's bad side

Soon , other people showed up, mostly to watch the race buy also party to Shirako's loud music. One driver took notice of the Teku though and approached Nolo , he was a tall man with shoulder length black hair and black eye , and wore a red jump suit . "Hey , you must be Nolo right?" the man asked as he approached the Teku leader

"Yeah I am , what about it ? Nolo said

"The name's Jack Thomas." the man introduced himself, "Is it possible you're accepting new members?"

"Maybe ," Nolo said with a smile. "Do you babe what it takes to join the Teku?"

"Used to run races back home before I was given this car as part of a job" , he said pointing to his red Veyron Bugatti

"Nice car ," Karma said.

"I customized some parts of it to make it unique . Technically it isn't even street legal but I know some people that help with that ," Jack said. "Rather not say why though, a bit personal."

"Alright , how about this , after the big race tonight , I'll let you race one of our own and decide then if you have what it takes to be a Teku , deal?" Nolo asked.

"I'm fine with that, " Jack said.

Some time passed as more people poured in to watch the big race . "I know the coast road better than anyone Nolo," Vert said. "I used to come here and surf before I could even drive."

"Whatever man, I was driving before I could drive ," Nolo said

"What does that even mean ?" Vert asked as he walked towards Kurt .

Nolo angrily turns towards Vert, "Remember who's the Teku leader huh ?" He yelled.

Just then, a black Plymouth road runner with red flame arrived at the spot with the Teku members . The door open , and the driver stepped out , revealing to be a tall, Asian man named Taro Kitano . He had black hair tied up to a pony tail and wore a black shirt with the brown letter m on it , representing his team , the Metal Maniacs .

"This is my race Vert , stay out of it," Nolo said as he walked towards his car , Synkro

"He's only the leader because of his brother," Vert said.

"Hey, it's Nolo's call who races," Kurt called out

"Hey ," Taro called out. "Are you Teku here to race , or to fight ?" He asked as another car pulled up, a red one

The driver of that car was Tork Maddox , leader of the Metal Maniacs. Tork was an African-American , who wore a red shirt with black pants. He and Nolo stared at each as Nolo remembered the infamous race that cost the life of his brother

Meanwhile , a black car was speeding through the curves of the coast road , the driver was a man with black hair with tattoos all over his arms . He wore sun glasses and a black shirt with the letter M in brown on i

* * *

His name was Mark Wylde , younger brother of Kurt Wylde of the Teku . " _Look what you've turned yourself into," he remembered his brother saying ._

" _You're not my big brother anymore Kurt , your scrap like all Teku ," Mark said as he pushed his brother aside._

" _Markie-" Kurt started but was cut off from a punch from his younger brother_

" _And the name is Wylde . Markie is dead, he died in prison."_

Wylde remembered that from the day after he joined the Metal Maniacs. His brother wasn't to please with that , not like he cared what he thinks about him anymore.

He knew the Metal Maniacs were planning to crash the Teku's party , and he wanted in.

Line break

Nolo got in his car to prep it for the race as a Tork got in his. Tork pulled up beside him as Monkey , one of the Metal Maniacs , brought out a street light as a black car raced based him and stopped between Nolo and Tork's cars.

"Why didn't you tell me we were taking on the Teku?" Wylde asked Tork.

"Me against Nolo, that's how it is, Tork said as he and Nolo drove closer to the start of the race.

"I want him Tork, I want them all, you knew that from the story," Wylde said as Tork just ignored him and headed to the start of the race.

* * *

Monkey flipped a switch on the light as it turned red and he pulled out a cell phone from his pocket. "This is Monkey , is the road clear now ?" he asked on the phone.

" _That Teku won't even make it to the finish," Tork remembered._

" _Tone's good," Taro said_

" _Yeah, but I'm better,"_

"These guys aren't going wait much longer," Monkey said on the phone.

Nolo griped his necklace as he remembered what happened to his brother.

" _You're trying to take my place?" Tone asked._

" _I know I can beat Tork ," Nolo said as Tone laughed. "Come on, Tone, let me race him."_

" _You want to be the leader now little bro ?_

 _Then , the wreck happened , as Tone's car slide into a building and was forced into the air and crashed down and when it hit the ground , the car burst into flames._

 _All Nolo could do was watch in horror as his brother died in front of him. "TONE!" He yelled._

Still feels like yesterday when it happened . Tone's death gave Nolo a purpose , a reason to drive. For revenge.

The light changed to yellow. " _All clear"_ said the voice on the phone as the light turned green . The race was on. Nolo and Tork shifted gears and started and drove past Monkey. "Here they come," he said.

"I'm gonna show you what Wylde is all about," Wylde said to Taro as he turned his car around and started to drive after Nolo and Tork.

Nolo and Tork were speeding down the curvy roads of the coast . Nolo was slowing down by a big curve and Tork took this opportunity to speed past him. Nolo comtinung speeding behind a Tork as he hit a street sign and continued on the curvy roads.

" _You want to be the leader now little bro?."_

Nolo's car briefly stalled as he hit a sign ,which let Tork to speed ahead of him. Nolo yelled out as he turned on his music. He shifted gears and sped up to Tork and ramming into his bumper.

"Back off, punk" Tork said as Nolo drove beside him and slammed into the side of his car.

"This is for Tone," he yelled as he slammed Tork's car into the railing.

Nolo moved to the left as Wylde's car caught up to him and wedge itself between Nolo and Tork's cars. Tork's car spun and crashed into the railing while Nolo crashed on top some rocks.

"Ha, ha, go Wylde," Wylde said as he sped off.

He got glimpse of a figure in the middle of the road. He panicked and tried to slow down but the car spun and drifted off the cliff side of the road . Wylde activated his grappling hook he has built into his car and fired it up on the edge of the cliff.

The other drivers raced towards where the two crashed cars were. Karma, Vert, and Kurt pulled up beside each other and got out of their cars. Monkey rushed out of his car and checked the edge of the cliff to see if Wylde was okay and saw his car dangling down on the rope.

"Wylde's okay," he said as Kurt sighed in relief. "He's cranking back up"

Kurt and Vert then saw a familiar face , Gig, the personal robot assistant to Dr. Peter Tezla. "What are you doing here?" Vert asked.

"Dr. Tezla needs you," Gig pleaded.

"Oh really," Kurt said. "What about after the world race when we needed him to give us more Nitrox, he wouldn't even talk to us,"

"Dr. Tezla needed all the fuel for his research," Gig said.

" But we wanted to go through the portals again , and race in Highway 35," Vert said.

"No one can go through the portals now , Gelorum and her racing drones have taken the Wheel of Power."

Vert and Kurt walked off and headed towards their cars as Karma approached the floating robot . "These racing drones , what are they?" she asked .

"Robots , built for driving."

"Are they any good?" she asked.

"They're robots , they're perfect," Gig said as he started to float away but was stopped by Jack.

"This 'Tezla' is he some kind of scientist or government agent? Who's Gelorum?" He asked

"Tezla was a lead scientist within the United States government at NASA but left years ago. Gelorum is a human, drone hybrid and leader of the racing drones. Created by the Accelerons to bethe perfect drivers but they soon turned on their masters , possibly driving them to extinction. No pun intended,," Gig said as he floated away.

"Accelerons , huh?" Jack said to himself as he pulled out his phone. "He would be interested in that."

"Give me a car , I want to finish this thing tonight," Nolo demanded as Vert and Kurt walked towards him.

"There's something we need to do Nolo," Vert said.

"What's he talking about , nothings more important than the Teku," Nolo yelled.

"This is," Kurt said as Jack walked up to a Nolo.

"I take it we're not deciding on if I join tonight?" Jack asked.

"Later," Nolo said as he walked off as Vert, Kurt and Karma drove past him. He yelled out in anger.

Jack got in his own car, that he nicknamed Osiris , "I think I better follow those guys,

Monkey and Taro we're heading back to their cars when Monkey asks "Hey Taro , what's the deal with this Tezla dude? Wylde told me he paid like millions of dollars to some of his drivers."

"You're coming?" Taro asks.

"You think Tork would mind?"

* * *

The drivers were heading towards Tezla's old headquarters in the deserts of Nevada.

"So mind telling us what the deal is with Tezla and Highway 35?" Karma asked

"The real Highway 35 was this track built in another dimension made by these were ancient dudes called Accelrons," Vert said.

"That's what you call real?" Karma said.

"Tezla recruited the best drivers for the world race," Kurt said.

"Yeah it was me , Kurt , Taro and,-" but aas cut off by Karma

"So who won ?" she asked

"Didn't matter who won," Kurt said. " All Tezla wanted was the wheel of power at the end of the track."

"So new guy," Kurt said to Jack over the radio. " Hope you like real racing , because it's gonna get crazy if anything is like Highway 35,"

"Hey, Taro , Wylde's here," Monkey said as Wylde came speeding past the two Metal Maniacs as dust and sand blew into Monkey's face. "Hey, this isn't a race," he yelled.

"It's always a race," was all Wylde said as he sped up to Karma and smacked into her car, causing her to briefly lose control of it . He then ran up to Kurt's car and smacked into it

"Maniac," Kurt said as a Wylde drove ahead of them and reached Tezla's old headquarters, the Cube, a large cube shaped building but now rundown and abandoned.

The drivers got there and got out of their cars , looking around at the abandoned building as a figure approached them . "Vert," the figure said as he approached Vert

The figure was an African-American man with black hair and wore a tan race suit with the number 22 on it . He approached Vert as the fist bumped. "It has been a long time."

"Good to see you again," he said, smiling at his old friend.

"Is that Tezla?" Monkey asked.

"My name is Kadeem," he introduced himself. "Who are you?"

"Just a freaky little Metal Maniac," Kurt said

"That means he's the best , like me and Taro," Wylde countered.

"Real drivers are Teku," Kurt said.

Kadeem let out a laugh. "I see , that's how it is."

"You get everything straightened out back home?" Vert asked.

"My people will have to wait because this can not," Kadeem said.

"If this must be big business , it must pay a lot?" Monkey asked

All Kadeem did was let out a louder laugh that echoed through out the building.

* * *

"Tezla has built a new headquarters where no one can find it," Kadeem said as he and the other drivers were driving around a series of tall rocks. "Stay behind mw, and match my speed."

Kadeem led them to a long path where there no end that led straight imti the rock face . "Whoa,dead end ," Monkey said as he pulled away as Kadeem and the others went into the rock face but didn't crash into as it was just part of a holographic disguise to hide Tezla's new headquarters

The drivers inside the new headquarters saw a large track circling all over the center of the place . The drivers gathered around the center as a beam of light was fired above and a hologram of the face of Dr Tezla appeared . "Welcome to the Accelederome."

 **A/N well that's the end of the first chapter. Took me all night to write. I, proud of my work after not doing anything in forever. I had issues with ending it right but I thought that was a good place. Next chapter is the storm realm. That's gonna really test my writing skills so wish me luck. Please review.**


	2. Eye of the storm

**AN. So here it is , chapter two and the first big race. Nervous about this one but I hope I did it justice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Acceleracers**

"Gelorum and her drones have the wheel of power," the hologram of Tezla said. "Before it was taken , I discovered it was more than a source of power , that it was the key to something much bigger than Highway 35. Countless new tracks in unique new worlds that I call the racing realms.

Outside of the Acceledrome, Monkey was trying to decide if he should try to make into the rock face. He backed up his car slowly and came to a halt. "Here it goes," he said as he full throttled ahead and was able to make it into the Acceledrome, just barely though.

"Reaching the end of Highway 35 was only the first step brought to us by the Accelerons," Tezla said.

"Did I miss anything?" Monkey asked as he rejoins with the other drivers who just stare at him .

"The journey of discovery begins here," Tezla said as his hologram faded and changed to a hologram of the wheel of power.

Another car arrived at the Acceledrome as the drivers turned to see who it was. "Hey, mind if I join in?" Jack Thomas asked.

"Hey, your the new guy Nolo was talking to before the race right?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah I am, the name's Jack Thomas," Jack said as he introduced himself again. "Overheard your talk with Gig and I thought I could offer my help."

"We'll need all the help we can get with the drones," Kurt said. "Welcome aboard."

* * *

Gig led the drivers to a conference room where they all took seats and sat down. At the center of the conference table was the wheel of power. "So, which one is the wheel of power?" Karma asked.

"They are both holograms," Kadeem said.

"Exact three-dimensional recreations," said a woman entering the room with Gig.

"Lani m good to see another Wave Ripper," Vert said. The woman was Lani Tam, a former member of Vert's world race team, the Wave Rippers. She had black hair pulled into a ponytail and wore work overalls.

"I'm not driving Vert, I've been working with Tezla in the Acceledrome," she said. "He didn't tell me who was coming," she said as she angrily stared at Taro.

"While studying the wheel , Dr. Tezla recorded unique patterns of wavelengths and vibrations -" Gig started but was cut off by Wylde.

"Enough with the lecture Gig. We're here to race," Wylde said.

"The holograms resonates with emanations of the actual wheel of power," Gig continued.

"Is he speaking English? He's speaking English right?" Monkey asks.

"In a sense , the image is the wheel," Gig finished.

"And that means?" Karma asked.

"Dr. Tezla believes the wheel is opening the racing realms," Lani replied.

"And that Gelorum and her drones have been entering them," the robot said.

"We must get to the end of the next realm before the drones do," Kadeem said.

"Why should we?" Kurt asks. "Last time was to get the wheel of power, what does the good doctor want now?"

"The drones have already accessed several racing realms. Dr. Tezla believes that with each new realm , they become more powerful," Gig said.

"What's at the end of the realm must be even more powerful," Kadeem exclaimed.

"Well if it's that powerful , it must be worth a lot of money?" Monkey asks while Kadeem laughs at the question. "Why is he laughing?"

"Now more than ever , the best drivers are needed," Gig said as the rings of the wheel.

"It's moving," Kurt said as alarms started to go off in the Acceledrome.

"A new realm is about to open," Lani said.

"Alright, come on," Wylde says as they all get up to head back to their cars.

"We need Nitrox," Vert said.

* * *

"What is this stuff Vert?" Jack asks, pointing to the canister he's installing under his car.

"It's Nitrox, a special type of fuel that gives your car a temporary speed boost. We used it a lot during the world race," he says.

"Sounds cool, would have been useful a while back," Jack mutters to himself.

"The racing realm is open," Gig says as all the drivers shift the gears of their cars and move on to the track around the wheel of power.

Kadeem was the first to get on it, followed by Vert and the others. "You must be going three hundred miles per hour when you reach the wheel," Kadeem says.

The drivers pushed forward but Monkey was lagging behind , with his speedometer stuck at 200. "I wish someone would tell us how much we're getting paid," he says to himself.

The drivers felt a sudden burst of speed as they reached the end of the track and entered the portal.

"I have a bad feeling about this ," Lani says.

"Computers don't have feelings."

"We should of told them….everything,"Lani says as he looks at the countdown clock in front of her

59:30

59:29

59:28

59:27

59:26

* * *

The skies lit in a dark purple colored filled with dark clouds and white lightning. The drivers entered the realm but were falling from the sky. "Ah , there's no track," Wylde yells as the cars were free falling until Kadeem and Wylde eventually hit the track below.

"Please let there be a track," Monkey says with his eyes closed as he felt the car hit the track. "Phew."

The drivers drove down the large stretch of track in the realm , with large rodss floating by it in mid air, but with nothing seemingly holding the track.

"Does anyone know what's holding the track up?" Kadeem asks.

"Ask the Accelerons," Taro says sarcastically.

The drivers drive around around whirl of tracks leading into the eye of a large storm, with a towering tornado made of lightning at its center.

"Wow, this is way cooler than Highway 35," Vert says as he looks at the storm as the drivers continued around a loop and headed downwards on a long stretch of track.

"Keep accelerating, Karma. The aerodynamics of the car will keep you on the track," Kurt says.

"Yeah, I got it," she says as they push forward down the slope

"Check our this vertical," Vert says.

"Oh my goodness," Monkey says and in a panic, he stops his car and it starts falling down off the track.

" _Can anyone hear me? What's the situation?" Lani says over the radio_

"Whatever this dudes paying it's not enough," Monkey pleads.

" _Who said anything about being paid?" Gig says._

"No!" Monkey yells as the other drivers make it to a straight track as Monkey lands back on the track as he looks up and speeds forward. "Ha, this track is not so tough," he says, but then, lightning bolts started hitting the track around him. "Whoa."

The rodss beside the track started lighting up with lightning as it started to form a barrier between them, appearing and then disappearing. One of the lightning bolts hits Kurt's car, shattering the windshield glass and causing it to stall .

* * *

"Hmm, interesting," said the voice of a woman as she watched the drivers on a screen. The screen changed to that of a tall, black and green colored robot.

"Yes, Gelorum?" The drone asks.

"There are human drivers, destroy them," she orders.

"Understood."

The drone was no ordinary drone , he was RD-L1, Gelorum's right hand. The drone itself led four other drivers as they were ahead of the other drivers . The Lieutenant then stopped and turned around and drove into the growing fog. The drone pulled a small, rectangular device out from a canister and put it inside a matching holder as the car glowed white and he can now see in the fog. The drone then pressed a button as the car changed into its hyper pod modem, s larger car with a battering ram. The drone saw Kadeem and Wylde driver close to it as he fired the battering ram at them.

It hits both their cars ,knocking Wylde's halfway off the track and sensing Kadeem's car spinning. The drone drove into Taro's car , knock him out of the way as well. "The racing drones are here," Kadeem says over the radio.

Kadeem soon catches up with the other drones and gets behind them as they all drove off the ledge into the next track as lightning hits one of the drones and destroys it, The former world race driver soon gets in front of one of the drones. "How about I draft with you for awhile," he says.

The Lieutenant continues backward on the track as he deactivates the device and changes his car back to normal. The drone sound finds a large orange and silver car like vehicle. "Hmm, a hyperpod," He mutters as he turns around and drives backwards into the hyperpod.

The hyper pod moves forward at incredible lightning fast speed as it catches up with the human drivers and drives past Wylde, who is having trouble starting up his car as he bangs the wheel in anger. The drone soon catches up with Monkey and fires a green energy blast from his car at him. "Uh oh," Monkey says as he speeds upto try and outrun the energy blast , but it hits his car, destroying it completely and leaving nothing but Monkey in his seat as the drone drives past him.

"That wasn't so bad," Monkey says as he tries to unbuckle himself out of his seat as he notices car lights were approaching him. "Wish Porkchop was here."

Monkey then sees Wylde's car drive right by and the seat gets hooked onto his car. "Climb in," Wylde yells.

"Slow down!" Monkey yells back.

"Your seat is causing to much drag, I'm gonna scrape you off," Wylde says.

"What? Wait!" Monkey says in a panic as he hurriedly unbuckles himself from the seat and grabs onto the car door and Wylde pulls him into the back of his car.

"Hey, how you doing Wylde?" Monkey says.

* * *

Vert had caught up with the racing drone Lieutenant. The Lieutenant slams into Vert's car and causing it to hit a rod. Vert then angrily pursues the drone. "No way."he says as he tries to hit the drone car but the drone slows down before he could.

The drone is right next to Vert's car as the drone car starts glowing a light blue color. Vert then tries to hit the drone but the drone suddenly vanished and Vert drove right off the track. Before he hits the track below, the Teku activated the jump jets his car has and was able to land safely on the track as the drone reappears on the track and drives ahead.

* * *

While Kadeem is still driving with the drones, the one behind him starts firing up an energy blast and launches it at him. "I don't think so," Kaddem says as he pulls his car out of the way and the energy blast hit the drone car in front of him and knocking it off the track.

Another drone tries to fire an energy blast at Kadeem but is knocked off from behind by Taro who catches up with Kadeem. "Come on, Taro. We can take on these drones together," he pleads.

"I'm gonna pass you," was all Taro says as he passes by Kadeem

The drone behind Kadeem then fires a grappling hook at his car, attaching itself to him. The Lieutenant then drives beside the other drone and in an unexpected move, it slams into the other drone car, sending it and Kadeem off the track. Kadeem then activated a parachute installed to his car to stop his fall and knocked the drone off of him

Vert was still driving when he noticed Kadeem's car hooked to the parachute. "Kadeem!" Vert yells as he stops.

"I got you Kadeem," he says as eh activates his grappling hook attachment and fires it at Kadeem's car. "Yes," Vert says with glee as the hook is nearing Kadeem's car but misses instead. "Oh, no."

On the tracks above, the racing drone Lieutenant watches as he fires an energy blast from his car and aiming it straight at Kadeem's parachute. The blasts hits it, causing Kadeem's car to fall.

* * *

 _Acceledrome_

"Kadeem? Kadeem?" Lani frantically yells as she sees his car falling into the tracks from his onboard camera

" _I'm trying to regain my-"_ but Kadeem was cut off by the sound of static and they soon lost the feed on his camera.

"Oh no, not again," Lani says as tears start to form in her eyes.

* * *

Jack could only sigh as he saw Kadeem's car hit the track. "Isn't the first time I lost someone I knew," he says as he tags along with Vert and Kurt as they approached a giant ball of lightning.

"This is like something straight out of a sci fi movie," he says as he drives Osiris forward and moves behind Vert. "What are we going to do now?" he asks.

"Going after the drones, it's all up to us now," Kurt says

"We'll move up on the drones once they're inside that thing," Vert said, referring to the giant ball of lightning ahead .

"Alright , make sure you're focused on the track, don't let the lightning distract you," Kurt says as the Lieutenant catches up to them. "Don't let him get through."

Vert and Kurt try to block the Lieutenant but he soon puts another device in his car and soon it glows green and changes sizes into a two dimensional car and was able to fit between Kurt and Vert's car and gets in front of them.

The track soon splits into two as the drones go on one and Vert, Kurt and Jack go on the other. "Use the Nitrox," Vert says as they all activated their Nitrox booster, giving them additional speed to catch up with the drones.

As they get close, Vert sees a lightning bolt hit the track in front of him. In a panic, he stops the car and a drone hits him. Another drone hits the drone, causing it to be knocked upside down. Kurt then sees the crash ahead, "No!" He yells as he hits the drone car and his car gets knocked upside down

* * *

The Lieutenant moves on ahead of the storm as he eyes the portal ahead. The car jumps in and he finds himself at the headquarters of the drones again, he then gets out of his car and reveals the glowing purple rectangular device in his hand as all the drones cheer as Gelorum smiles.

The drones have won another accelecharger.

* * *

 _Storm realm_

After the drone won, all the lightning in the realm dies down. Kurt slowly gets out of his car, injured from the crash as he sees Wylde and Taro pass by and head to the portal. Karma soon drives up next to them. "The race is over Vert, get in," she says.

"I'm going back for Kadeem," Vert says as he turns around and drives back as Kurt gets in Karma's car.

" _Vert, you can't go after Kadeem,"_ Lani says over the radio.

"Oh yeah? Watch me," he says as he speeds forward.

" _Vert, the realm only stays open for an hour, you only have a minute left, you need to come back now,"_ she pleads.

"Wait, what? Why didn't you tell us that before?"

" _Dr. Tezla felt like it might distract you from your driving,"_ he hears Gig say.

Vert then yells out in anger, angered that he can't save his friend. "I'm coming out," he says as he turns around and heads back to the portal. He then passes by the crash cars as a drone gets up from the wreckage and latches itself onto Vert's car.

Acceledrome

The timer reaches. 00:00. All Lani could do watch in shock as the portal closes, but then, half of Vert's car makes it through and she sighs in relief.

"I believe that's called "cutting it close," Gig says as he attempts to make a joke.

As Vert is getting out of his car, the drone attacks him and breaks into his car's windshield. Vert then open the door and sent the drone flying as it landed several feet ahead of him. Karma then drove into the drone and pushed forward to it until it's green eyes turned black and it stopped

* * *

Vert sighed in relief as the drone was taken down. He then noticed Taro was unconscious in his car as Lani drove a medical car to him. "Come on, let's get everyone in the infirmary," she says.

"No, we have to go back and get Kadeem," Vert counters

"You can't even find half your car," Wylde says sarcastically.

"Hey, back off, Markie," Vert angrily says back at the Metal Maniac.

"The storm realm can't be reopen," Gig says. "The Wheel of Power decides which racing realm to open and when."

"Great cause one realm is enough for me," Monkey whines.

"Typical Metal Maniac," Kurt says as he struggles to walk. "Teku aren't afraid to race."

"Scrap the Teku, the Metal Maniacs can do whatever we want, right Wylde?" Monkey says to his fellow Metal Maniac.

"Nobody scares Wylde from a race," says the younger Wylde.

"You wanna go back in there?" Monkey asks shocked. "Look what those drones dudes did to us!"

"Look what they did to me!" Says an old and gruff voice as the drivers all turned to see an old man wearing a purple suit with white metallic braces over him. "We have work to do," says the old man as he walks off.

"Who are you?" Monkey asks.

"That was Dr. Tezla," Gig reveals.


	3. Rage of the Beast

**_A/N. Sorry for the delay, had things come up and been sitting on this for a while now but here it is finally. I got a few more short ones done as well so expect some consistent uploads from me the next few days._**

 _Vert Wheeler_

"Any word?" Kurt asks him as he looks from his cellphone.

"Nothing," Vert says. "No one, not even Alec and Banjee."

Vert and Kurt have been trying to contact the other world race drivers, so far they've been unsuccessful.

"That's surprising, weren't you and Alec best friends or something?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah we were, but he dropped out of contact for some reason several months ago. His phone number got disconnected as well," Vert reveals. "His parents haven't heard from him either, it's like he dropped off the face of the Earth."

"Strange," Kurt ponders. "We need to try harder, I'll try to contact Nolo. Can't say he'll be pleased with us abandoning him," he said.

"Yeah, agree with you on that."

"Are you okay, Vert?" Kurt asks. "Losing Kadeem must have been hard to deal with."

Kadeem was probably one of Vert's few friends during the world race outside of his own team. After Vert won the world race, he gave his prize money to Kadeem to help his people.

"Yeah, it is," Vert shrugs. _"Not the first time I lost someone, but hopefully it's the last."_

Line break

 _Jack Thomas_

" _Can't believe we lost Kadeem,"_ Jack thought. _"I knew we were getting into some tough stuff, but didn't think anyone would die. Everyone I always try to get close to dies, and I'm not dealing with that again. Attempting to join the Teku was a mistake. I think when I get a chance, I'm just gonna leave."_

Call him a coward, but he doesn't want to get close to anyone anymore. He prefers the lone wolf kind of lifestyle. He hoped competing in street races would help him forget his troubles, but then he got wrapped up with the racing drones and the realms business.

He should have stayed home in New York. He sighed. _"There's nothing for me there now."_ All he does is stare at his car. The car was a gift from his father after he died. _"I don't even deserve it."_

"Hey, Jack," he heard someone call out his name. He turned around and saw Vert walking towards him. "Oh, hey Vert."

"So, I have to ask, how did you get your car?" Vert asked. "I know Veyron's are t exactly hard to come by."

"It was an inheritance gift from my father," Jack revealed. "He died last year."

"Sorry about that," Vert said with a sad look. "Lost my mom a few years ago as well."

"No parents or siblings for me, well none anymore. Been a loner for the last year or so, always moving from place to place," Jack said.

"Ever thought of settling down and staying with a group or a team like the Teku?" Vert asked,

"Thought about but I'm not sure if joining the Teku will be a good idea for me. I'm still not sure about working for Tezla. But we'll see I guess," Jack shrugs. "I'm probably skipping the next realm. I need to think on some things at the moment, sorry Vert," he said as he walks towards his car, Osiris.

Line break

Days past since then Storm Realm, both Vert and Kurt have started to build their new cars, Power Rage and Battle Spec respectively. Vert was working on welding the hood of his car when he heard a loud bang. He turned and saw Kurt had hit his head on his car while still struggling to get up and walk.

"You need any help?" Vert asks his fellow Teku as the two Metal Maniacs laugh at him.

"No,no, I got," Kurt says as he struggles to walk.

"You're in no condition to work, Kurt. None of us are," Lani said.

"The next racing realm could open at any time," Tezla said.

"So we skip the next realm, so what?" Kurt asked.

"The strange powers you reported, the things the drones cars could do. I believe you gain some kind of power for completing the realms. Soon, the drones will become impossible to stop," said the doctor.

"It's already impossible," Lani counters. "The cars aren't ready and we're all exhausted."

"They are only human, Dr. Tezla," Gig said.

"They can't go up the drones again, not now," Lani pleads

Just then, loud music started to echo throughout the Acceledrome. "Does anyone else hear music?" Monkey asks as he sits on a stack of tires and gets down. "That must be my ride, I got in touch with Tork."

"That's no Metal Maniac," Wylde said as the music gets louder.

Karma turns around and smiles, "Shirako," she says.

A few minutes later, two vehicles arrived in the Acceledrome. One was an orange car with a dragon designed on its side and the other was a white truck with stereos built in the back of it. The Japanese-American member of the Teku got out of his car. "Yo, let's pump up the Baseline,"he said.

Tezla, angered, approaches Monkey, "You have no right to reveal the location of the Acceledrome," he yells.

"Hey, I don't talk to Teku," Monkey defends. "You can drop that right there, man."

"I told them," Kurt says as he walks up with crutches. "Because we needed help."

"What we're doing here must be kept secret," Tezla pleads.

"Why? Who are you afraid of?" Kurt asks.

"The drones."

"The drones are finished," yells the leader of the Teku, "Nobody beats the Teku."

"Nobody but the Metal Maniacs," Wylde said.

"I mean 'nobody'."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Wylde said as another car arrives in the Acceledrome, a red car, Hollowback.

"That is my ride," Monkey says as he walks towards the car as Tork, the leader of the Metal Maniacs gets out of it. "Hey, let's get out of here, Tork."

"After what you told me the drones did to you and Taro, no way," Tork says.

"That's the idea of leaving Tork, so they don't do it again," Monkey pleads.

"Nobody does this to my guys! We're welded."

"Come on, let's just get out of here man," Monkey pleads.

"Somebody send this Maniac scum back to the junkyard," Nolo yells as Monkey tries to stop Tork from going towards Nolo who simple picks up Monkey and pushes him aside.

The sound of a horn of a loud semi truck soon stops the impending fight. "Wait, is that? Monkey asks as the horn gets louder and louder. "No way, it couldn't be. He said he would be gone for months."

The semi truck then drove into the opening of the Acceledrome and calm to a halt. The semi truck itself had a trailer with three cars on it. Out came a big man with red hair, white shirt with black sleeves and wearing a bone around his neck. On his left and right hand respectively were silver brass knuckles with the word Pork on the left and Chop on the right. The man then approached Monkey.

"You really didn't have to come Porkchop," Monkey says as Porkchop grabs him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up.

"Alright, who did this to you?" Porkchop yells as Monkey pleads for help.

"Stop monkeying around Porkchop," Tork orders as Porkchop begrudgingly let's Monkey down.

"Hey," They heard a voice and turned and saw Taro leaving the infirmary, wearing braces on his left arm and leg. "Let's get even."

Line break

The drivers soon got to working on their cars. Karma was helping Nolo change the tires on his as he angrily stares at Tork who was fixing the engine on his. Shirako was with Kurt at his car with a computer linked up to it.

"Are you customizing it?" Gig asks.

"Nope," Shirako says as he gives a thumbs up to Kurt who presses a button in his car, turning on the music.

The music started to echo throughout the Acceledrome while Porkchop was working on his car, Jackhammer, he got distracted by the noise and hit his head on the opened up hood of his car. He runs his head and angrily approaches Shirako and Kurt. "Scrap that noise Stinku," he yells as Shirako just smiles and activates the stereos on the Baseline and starts dancing to the music.

"Do you hear that?" Karma asks Vert as he hears another sound within the music.

"What?" He yells as Karma just sighs and turns of the music in Shirako's car as the alarms for the Acceledrome went off.

"That," she says as the drivers all turned to see the Wheel of Power moving snd the first ring comes to a stop.

"The next realm is opening," Tezla says. "The Swamp Realm."

The drivers all got in their cars and started heading to the track leading to the Wheel. "Kurt, you're in no condition to drive, you can barely walk," a concerned Lani said.

"Who's walking?" He says and drives off as Lani sees Taro, despite injuring his foot and leg, in his car as well.

Porkchop pulled Monkey into his car and drove into Karma's car, knocking her into some tires. "Ugh, Maniacs," she complains.

Vert gasped in shock as they entered the portal and found themselves falling through some trees but sighed in relief as he landed on the track. _"Accelerons love toying us with no track at the start."_

Not long after that, they came across a large tree with tracks circling around it and leading into multiple directions. "Hey, what's track we're supposed to take?" Tork asks.

Line break

 _Acceledrome_

"They may all lead to the end," Tezla said.

"Last time they led to nowhere," Gig said as Lani angrily looks at the robot.

" _I didn't copy that, say again?"_ Tork says over the radio.

"They'll have to split up," Tezla said.

"If they do, then they won't be able to help each other," Lani says, annoyed.

"It's the only way, tell them Lani," Tezla orders.

Lani just angrily stares at Tezla and turns her back towards him. "No, you tell them."

Line break

 _Swamp Realm_

" _This is Dr. Tezla, we think you should split up,"_ Tezla says over the radio

"Copy that," Nolo responds. "Teku, we're splitting up. Stay online," he says as they all start taking the different tracks.

"Let's move some metal, Maniacs," Tork said.

Tork's way found himself by two drones, one of them being the Lieutenant. He gasps in shock as a giant worm-like creatures rises from beside the track and grabs ahold of the Lieutenant's car. Another worm rises up and attack's the other drone car and grabs a hold of it and destroys it. The Lieutenant angrily growls as he pulls out the Accelecharger from the Warp Realm and teleports from the worm and back on the track and drives off.

Line break

Monkey and Porkchop were driving along side the water filled part of the swamp as Monkey sees the track splitting up. "It looks pretty good across the water, Porkchop. It looks clear."

Porkchop just ignores him as he stares at the other side of the swamp and just drives forward. "What are you doing, Porkchop?" Monkey complains. "The other way was easier."

"Who needs easy," Porkchop yells.

Line break

Unknown to the other drivers, in the swamp lies a green car submerged in it, with the number 35 on it.

Line break.

Shirako was listening to his music when he sees a large mosquito-like creature flying towards. He then feels his car being pulled upwards in the air and sees the giant bug carrying Baseline. "If you're gonna buzz, buzz in tune," he says as he activates the stereos on the back of his car at full power which causes the bug to drop Baseline back onto the track.

Taro was ahead with a drone car behind him as he spots the large bug fly close to him. The bug then tries to break into the top of his car with its stinger, but Taro was able to grab ahold of its stinger and holds it down as he drives under a large branch as the drives under it in which the bug hits the tree, killing it.

Nolo was being chased by a drone car and a drone jet as a bug lands on his car and Nolo notices it's starting to suck the fuel out of his car. Nolo smirked as he turned on his car's speakers at full volume, causing the bug to stop what it's doing as it was distracted by the noise, fly off the car and unexpectedly fly into the drone jet, destroying them both.

Kurt caught up with two drones as he slams behind one of them and sends it flying into one of the trees off the branch. He then drives into the other one and knocks it off the track as well. "Nice try," he says but soon his eyes widened as he sees a large number of vines blocking the way ahead as he comes to a stop.

"Ugh, dead end," he says but he then sees a large orange vehicle off the track with four large wheels on each side of the vehicle. "Could the Accelerons left some kind of machine in the realm? Something to help a driver?" He asks over the radio.

" _You found a Hyperpod. An Acceleron Vehicle Transformer."_ Tezla said over the radio.

" _Yes Kurt, we think you can use it."_ Lani says.

Kurt then drives off the track and moves car into the larger machine and smiles as he drives over the large vines.

Line break

Porkchop and Monkey were driving across the swamp when a drone jet starts accosting them. "Hey Monkeyman, hand me that anchor chain in the back," Porkchop says as Monkey starts looking behind the seats in Jackhammer.

"What do you have an anchor chain for?" Monkey asked.

"My anchor," Porkchop said, annoyed as Monkey hands him the end of the chain and Porkchop pulls the anchor to the front of the car and tosses it out the window at the drone jet. The drone jet struggles to regain control but eventually crashes into a tree.

The anchor got pulled out of the car which sent it flying off track and landed into a strange vehicle with drills in the front of it. "What is this thing?" Monkey asks.

"I don't know, but I like it," Porkchop said as he drills into the large vines blocking their path.

Line break

Vert and Taro had caught with the drones as the drone Lieutenant used the Warped Realm Accelecharger to teleport in front of the two human drivers. "They can't stop the Accelechargers," the drone says, but then he hears another car ram up against his.

"Not this time," Taro says as he activates the built in grappling hook in his car and fires it at the drone and then swerves his car, sending them both rolling.

"Whoa," Vert says as he uses his car's jump jets to hover past the two rolling cars. The two cars came to a halt as the drone angrily speeds away

Line break

"I can see the end of the track," Vert says as he notices the portal away from some curves along side a large green mass.

Vert eyes widened as he sees the large mass awaken. "It's a monster," Vert says as the Swamp Beast awakens and starts unleashing it's vines. One group of vines grabbed Vert's car by its spoiler and lifts it up off the track.

As Vert struggles with the vines, he sees the drone Lieutenant try to escape the vines. Vert uses his car's grappling hook and attaches it to the drone car, slowing it down and allowing the vines to grab ahold of it and life it high in the air as the drone yells in anger.

"If we drive faster, maybe they won't catch us," Monkey says as he sees the large vines getting close to Jackhammer. "Drive, drive, drive, use the Nitrox."

Porkchop then uses the Nitrox to boost his speed to get past the vines but to no avail as the vines caught up with them. "Stay in the groove, Porkchop," Monkey says as Jackhammer tries to dodge the vines but they ended up wrapping themselves around the car and lifting it up in the air.

"You didn't stay in the groove, Porkchop," Monkey said.

"You didn't stay in the groove, Porkchop," says the other Metal Maniac in a mocking tone.

Line break

 _Acceledrome_

"The Nitrox boost isn't enough, they have to go even faster," Lani said, "There's only one way. Nolo, Tork, you have to draft together.

Line break

 _Swamp Realm_

" _It's the only way to get more speed,"_ Lani says over the radio.

"Yeah, you can stay behind me, Nolo," Tork mocks. "You Teku drive alone."

Nolo rips off his necklace in anger and shifts the gears in his car and caught up with Tork. _"Nolo, what are you doing?"_ Lani asks.

"Watch me," Nolo said as he drives besides Tork and felt something hit his car. He looks through his rear view mirror and sees Wylde up behind him.

"Draft with me, Tork," Wylde suggests as Tork smiles.

Tork then slams into Nolo's car and sends it spinning backwards as Wylde's car gets behind Tork. "Yeah, just you and me now," Tork said as they use their cars combined speed to try and escape the vines.

Jackhammer was being held the vines when one ripped off the passenger side door. Monkey sees Wylde and Tork drive by as well. "Wylde, stay in the middle of the track."

"Scrap it, Monkey," Wylde says.

"It's the groove, it's stickier and has better traction."

"Nobody tells Wylde what to do."

As he said that, the vines caught up with the two Metal Maniacs and grabbed both their cars. Kurt was driving behind them when the vines grabbed him as well.

Line break

" _What's going on? What's happening?"_ Lani asks over the radio.

"They didn't make it, Lani," Vert says as he struggles with the vines in his car but then felt something grab him. He turns his head and sees the drone Lieutenant staring down at him.

"Your head is next, human," the drone said as he grabs hold of Vert's next. Then, a large ogre beast grabbed hold of the drone and ripped it in two and three the pieces to the ground.

Line break

Nolo sighed as he sees the swamp beast capture some of the others in its vines. He turned around and pressed on. _"You're trying to take my place?"_ he remembers his brother saying to him.

" _You want to be the leader now, little bro?" Tone playfully asks._

" _I don't know man, being leader, sounds like a heavy load."_

" _It's like taking the curve bro. Hard part isn't finding the right line, it's staying in it. Just remember, Nolo. Stay in the groove."_

The groove, the center part of the track. Nolo sees mud on the left and right side, but not in the middle. He then realizes this is the key to outrunning the vines. "You cut the groove, Tone."

" _Wait, listen to me. You have to find another car to draft with,"_ Lani says. _"You can't make it on your own, Nolo,"_ says Lani.

"I'll make it, if I stay in the groove." He stays on the center of the track and sees his car gaining speed. "I can see the end," he says as he's gaining speed as the drones behind him get hit by vines.

He then presses the Nitrox to get a boost as he races past the vines and reaches the portal at the end. Nolo sighed in relief as he finds himself back at the Acceledrome. A strange, metallic chip device appears in front of him, he grabs it and smiles.

 **A/N while it wasn't exactly how the movie ignition ended, I decided to just end it here for the sake of it. I am trying to mix things up with the story but the first bits are basically word for word rewrites of it. Its not until we get to the lava realm where things really mix things up. And if there's anyone familiar with Acceleracers that could be a beta for me, I would appreciate the help.**

 **Be sure to leave a review.**


End file.
